Stephanie Dumas
Stephanie Dumas was a racer that was first featured in the 2014 World Race Finale as leader of the infamous Ironhides team. She drove a "2013 Chevy Corvette Stingray concept". She led the team well and nearly won the race. Instead, she takes 2nd place. 2015 In World Race 2015 Stephanie now races with her husband Jimmel Dumas on The Big Blue team, except she is not the team leader this time. In the race she now owns and drives a "Nissan Silvia S-15" and gets 22nd place, pretty good for an 84 car race. 2015:Part 2 Stephanie also appears in World Race 2015: Part 2. In this race she drives on the Alpha Patriots in the same car with Jimmel Dumas, though it is unknown who is actually driving. In the race they got a decent 14th Place. They were sponsored by Oldsmobile as that was the type of car they were driving, an "Oldsmobile Cutlass (Hurst Olds 442)". World Race 2016 (Rio) Stephanie Dumas appears in World Race Series 2016 exclusively in Race #1 in Rio. She drove a Toyota Celica in the race and took 16th place. She doesn't drive as well as she did in previous appearances and like Jimmel Dumas, doesn't get mentioned at any time during the race. Driver Gallery BLAck.PNG|Dashing through the straights TOYota2.PNG CELICAZZZZ.PNG World Race 2017: Race 4 Miami Homestead Stephanie Dumas reappears in World Race Series 2017, driving a Mercedes-Benz SLK55 AMG in the Miami Homestead Leg 1 race. She drove well and managed to place 3rd, qualifying her for Leg 2 in California. Driver Gallery chase.PNG|She chases the leaders on lap 1. gfdg.PNG green.PNG|She fights with Chloe Kolacke. dsfgsgfdsf.PNG greyz23.PNG|She is overtaken and loses 2nd place. World Race 2017: Race 6 California Highway Stephanie continued onto Leg 2 of WRS 2017, driving a RUF CTR3, the same car that Chloe Kolacke drove, albeit with different colors. She drove strategically and thoroughly but in the early segments of the event she got into a crash involving Jayshaun Carobert and Peter Phamle, severely damaging her car. Despite this, she limps on to make 4th place, just enough to qualify her for the finale Leg 3 race and also reclaiming her status as a capable driver. Driver Gallery dsffsdfsf.PNG|Stephanie at the race start, in 2nd place. dsfsfffdf.PNG shins.PNG|As she was overtaken by Prem. signs.PNG|The crash with Jayshaun and Peter. orange2.PNG|She had it much better off than they were. sgdfgf.PNG|At the finish line. World Race 2017: Race 7 Sonoma (Finale) Stephanie Dumas' final appearance in the 2017 series was in the Finale race at Sonoma, driving a High-tech #8 Toyota LMP racecar. She drove very well and made little mistakes, passing people when she could but she wasn't ambitious or aggressive like series winner Premender Korukanda. Because of this she did not grab the series win but instead 4th place once more, which isn't absolutely horrible either. Driver Gallery steph.PNG|Stephanie on lap 1 good and well.PNG|The Specter attempts to pass her on the grass. dsfgsg.PNG|She passes Chloe Kolacke on the 2nd lap. World Race Series 2018: Race #1 Road America Stephanie Dumas appears once again in WRS, this time in World Race Series 2018. Stephanie now drives a classic BMW 2002 Turbo and with her daughter Maya Dumas in the passenger seat, much like Bobbee Kornhoff and Kallista Kornhoff in past series. She started the race in 17th and finished in 20th. This placing left both of them out of the qualifications to advance onto leg 2, eliminating them from the series. Driver Gallery bMw.PNG 2002.PNG|Behind Jimmel Dumas on lap 1 same same same car.PNG|Stephanie's stick figure representation in WRS 2018 World Race Series 2019: Race #4 Mount Panorama Circuit Stephanie Dumas makes her sole World Race Series 2019 appearance while driving in the Leg 1 race #4 event at Mount Panorama in Australia. She drives a 1985 HDT VK Commodore GA, the same car driven by Sabal Pulami within the same race albeit in red instead of blue. Stephanie began the race in 19th place (2nd to last), with a qualifying time of 2:52:98. She finished in 19th as well, far too low to qualify for the Leg 2 race in Germany. As a result, she was promptly eliminated from the series. As displayed by her driver information card, Stephanie's car's engine is a 263hp V8, her representative country is South Korea and her gender is female. Gallery Stephanie Dumas2.JPG|Stephanie Dumas' alternate WRS 2019 driver information card wertwetet3.JPG|Stephanie in 19th place as seen from a camera angle behind Jimmel Dumas. e4rtew3.JPG|Stephanie behind Manuel Lagunas' Camaro on Lap 1. ewrtwet32.JPG|Approaching the beginning of Lap 2. Trivia *In WRS 2017's Finale, Stephanie starts the race in 5th place. *In Race #1 of World Race Series 2018, Stephanie and Maya are simply titled "S.& M. Dumas" in the driver placing rosters. Category:Racers Category:Team Leaders Category:Chevrolet Drivers Category:Corvette Drivers Category:Nissan Drivers Category:Nissan Silvia Drivers Category:Oldsmobile Drivers Category:Oldsmobile Cutlass Drivers Category:Toyota Drivers Category:Toyota Celica Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz Drivers Category:Mercedes-Benz SLK55 Drivers Category:RUF Drivers Category:RUF CTR3 Drivers Category:LMP Car Drivers Category:BMW Drivers Category:BMW 2002 Turbo Drivers Category:Dumas Racing Dynasty Category:The Ironhides Category:WRS 2014 Category:WRS 2014 Finale Category:The Big Blue Category:WRS 2015 Category:The Alpha Patriots Category:WRS 2015 Part 2 Category:WRS 2016 Category:WRS 2016 Rio Category:WRS 2017 Miami Category:WRS 2017 California Category:WRS 2017 Finale Category:WRS 2018 Category:WRS 2018 Road America Category:HDT Drivers Category:HDT Commodore Drivers Category:WRS 2019 Category:WRS 2019 Mount Panorama